


Repeat 360

by Sadara



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ Storyline Event, AU, Adventure, Ateez theory, Gen, Mystery, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadara/pseuds/Sadara
Summary: At the brink of adulthood, Seonghwa hopes for everlasting youth... except, he doesn't know what he did. This is his journey as Seonghwa realizes the consequences of his wishes he soon comes to regret.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Love - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Repeat 360

**Author's Note:**

> This story could be a little confusing at first, bare with me as this is the story I submitted to ATEEZ' storyline event. I'm using this as a pilot to build the story from there. I hope you like it <3

Youth?

Isn't it strange, how we live our young lives nonchalantly, all the while knowing that we will disappear one day?

We don't know where, when, or how... 

But we know it will happen.

_What if?_

What if we had a chance to go back and change everything?

What if we knew... where, when and how?

"It's supposed to be fun," 

They said.

"Live your life." 

"You still have a long way to go!" 

"Now is your time! Youth is yours!” 

They said.

_But what if it was forever?_

_Everyone left. but only her scent remains._

_No name or address to be known._

_As if I was dreaming within my own dream, it all faded away._

_If I were dreaming forever, stuck in a circle of ever-growing young adulthood, maybe I could meet her..._

_Again_.

_“Open your eyes...”_

There's that familiar voice again.

Seonghwa opened his eyes to the sound of a bus pulling in.

He had fallen asleep at the bus stop in the hot weather. The sound of AC machines and crickets and even in daylight pierced through the quiet neighbourhood.

He touched his face to the feel of sweat dripping down his cheeks. The weather was hot, but not to the extent that would soak someone of sweat. It was as if he came right out of a fire pit. It was as if he woke up from a fever. He thought it was odd, but he didn't think much of it.

Seonghwa picked up his belongings along with his iced tea that no longer had ice in it. He ran inside the bus as the driver pulled the doors open.

Finding a seat on the bus wasn't difficult because he was already late for the first day of his final school year.

“Maybe staying up late last night wasn't the best idea...” He thought.

His friend... Yeosang, was adamant about playing video games to calm his nervousness on starting a new year. Little did they know, it lasted for a good chunk of the night. Seonghwa fell asleep on the gaming chair, which was a little too comfortable to sleep on and hear the alarms in the morning. 

Seonghwa let out a soft chuckle reminiscing on those memories while cracking the window open. His eyes flinched as the sunlight reflected onto his face from his silver bracelet. Ah yes, the mysterious bracelet. It was a miniature chain with a ring and what resembled a relatively smaller rectangular prism attached to it. He didn't remember when or where he found it. Yet, he felt as if he has had it forever. The prism had even smaller words scribbled on, which he could never decipher despite how many times he looked at it. 

_A name?_

_A place?_

He could never make out the words in it.

Seonghwa took a deep breath and looked outside the window. Closing his eyes to daydream about the things he could never have. As he closed his eyes, he could feel the bus rocking side to side as his body moved to the rhythm of it. 

_“Open your eyes...”_

Seonghwa woke up to the touch of someone. It was a familiar voice this time, a familiar touch. His blue-haired friend was rocking him back and forth in an attempt to wake him up. Seonghwa looked around, the sound of a loud classroom slowly revealed itself. His heart was pounding like a train passing through rail after rail. He was weary-eyed and unfocused. He hurriedly looked around the classroom once again. 

That's when he saw her... Sitting at a desk at the back of the room, looking out the window.

The Strange Girl.

The strange girl he had never laid eyes on before. 

The strange girl that everyone knew... everyone but him. 

The strange girl whose voice matched the one in his head.

“Wake up, sleepyhead! Lunch is almost over!” His friend spoke, breaking his concentration. 

“Lunch?” Seonghwa asked with a puzzled look.

His friend took a deep breath of a philosopher and began to speak.

“Ah yes, lunch. The separated feeding hour for us, the student body, so we don't go hungry during the six hours of hell, controlled by the devil and his demons so they could further continue to torture us for-” 

“Okay! Okay! I got it!!” Seonghwa interrupted Hongjoong’s never-ending analogy.

“Know it all...” Seonghwa started laughing alongside his friend while giving him a side-eye.

"I'll take that as a compliment." His friend said with a mockery of pride.

It felt like a regular day, but something in the back of Seonghwa's mind was telling him to _wake up_. 

A teacher came into the class and all the students became silenced.

“CALCULES” The teacher loudly enunciated each letter while writing them largely on the blackboard. 

To no one’s surprise, the students began to laugh while trying to quiet themselves. 

The flustered teacher quickly replaced the "E" with a "U" while saying nothing at all. 

The teacher spoke after clearing his throat.

“Well, you are all in your final year so, I don't think we need an introduction here. Let's start with derivatives. To put it simply, it is the equation of a slope of a tangent at a point in a given function. Basically the rate of change.....”

Seonghwa looked at the clock for the hundredth time that read 12:34 as the surrounding became white noise. Maybe it was the unworldly boredom coming out of Mr.Lee's voice that made him close his eyes and go into dreamland again.

_“Open your eyes...”_

He squeezed open his eyes that were directly looking at the sun. Seonghwa was standing this time. He had a hand pointed at the sky to cover his face.

There was no one. It was just the distinct scent that was always there.

 _“Daffodils?”_ It was a scent that carried meaning and purpose. 

Seonghwa was leaning on a rail gate of an abandoned railway. 

Seonghwa had seemingly changed out of his uniform to casual clothes. Though he has no memory of it, he had put on an orange sweater to match the cool windy weather as well. 

The wind, the sound of vehicles passing through and the chirping of evening birds blended into the perfect frequency. Seonghwa felt a hint of peace at that moment as he was fond of the little sounds of nature. 

The phone vibrated in his hand. It was a notification from Yunho. 

“Are you there yet?”

“ I'm on my way!”

“I just finished class.”

Seonghwa could sense the urgency in his texts. He was used to Yunho sending things that could be said in one sentence, in a rather chains of messages.

“Yeah, Don't run here now!” Seonghwa replies while laughing.

Seonghwa opened a new text from Yeosang.

_“Do you think the stars will be out today...?”_

Seonghwa smiled at Yeosang's innocence. 

“Why so sentimental?”

“Of course, they will!! if not, you can look at me instead ahahaha” Seonghwa let out an adoring smile while replying to Yeosang.

"Everything okay? You know you can talk to me anytime...”

Seonghwa grew concerned for Yeosang, who carried the purest heart out of all his friends.

“ _Why would he be asking about stars_ ?” He wondered.

Seonghwa didn't remember walking there or planning to meet up with Yunho. Yet he knew he was in the right place. He knew he was supposed to be there at that time. He had a purpose, and he had something to ask Yunho.

He spotted Yunho walking in the distance. Yunho was wearing a small bag pack on his back. His stride was getting faster as he approached Seonghwa while waving big circles of “hello”s.

His bright smile and giddiness were like a little puppy's. It was something Seonghwa admired about Yunho. 

“How was class?” Seonghwa asked as Yunho walked towards him.

“Meh, forget about class... What was it that you wanted to ask me?”

Yunho was curious with all of his messy red hair and his brown hoodie jacket that he always wore. 

“Oh... ok... don't laugh at me now,” Seonghwa said while looking at Yunho's very much non-agreeable face.

He took off his bracelet to show Yunho.

“This... Do you know where this is from?”

Yunho was quiet for a few seconds. Seonghwa could see Yunho’s eyebrows narrow in disappointment at his question. It felt like minutes before he started to speak. 

“You don't remember?” Yunho asked.

_“was I supposed to remember?”_

“We all bought it together... How could you forget?”

“ _We all”_ "

“It's our dream...”

“ _Dream?”_

_“Dream”_

Dream.

Time… Space… Every feeling there was to sense about those two things started to feel so utterly empty and yet so heavy in an instant. Seonghwa could hear Yunho’s muffled voice grabbing at his shoulders and asking questions he couldn’t understand. He became disoriented. The sounds he loved so much became louder and louder. They became Scarier and scarier so he tried to cover his ears with both of his hands. 

“Stop!!”

“Stop talking!!!”

Seonghwa glanced at Yunho. He glanced at Yunho’s face that was now nothing but a blur. Then as if time stopped itself, the world he scared so much became empty… and it became eerily quiet.

He stared in terror as the six other faceless boys started appearing one by one behind Yunho.

Yunho that was trying to calm Seonghwa was no longer the Yunho that he knew.

Seonghwa’s stared blankly. He stared and he stared until the scary feeling turned into sorrow and regret. He stared and stared until the world around him began to make sense.

Muffled white noise and that pretty scent of a daffodil flower found its way to him. 

Seonghwa knew what to do. He closed his eyes shut while the world around him collapsed onto itself.

... ...

_“Open your eyes...”_

_“Wake up!!”_

_“We have to get out of here!!”_

_“Her voice..._

_It's her voice...”_

Seonghwa opened his eyes to a vision of fire. There seemed to be flames and more flames everywhere his eyes wandered.

“Oh good, you're awake!”

The strange girl got up and started to look for a safe exit.

He was lying on the floor in the same classroom as before. 

Wearing his orange sweater.

Seonghwa could sense that the strange bracelet was no longer with him.

_“Did I run here?”_

The exit was blocked and there was nowhere else to escape.

It was dark and he could smell the fire. 

Tables and chairs were burning like firewood.

He could see through the flames of fire, the word CALCULUS written on the blackboard.

It’s the Strange Girl

She was in the classroom when he opened his eyes. 

She was trying to wake him up.

His whole body started to ache when he tried to get up. 

It only took him a minute to realize the injuries he had on his body. It became increasingly painful to get up as he became aware of each and every one of his wounds and breaks. He saw blood on the floor. Blood that could only be his.

“What happened to me?” He asked while groaning in pain.

The girl walked towards Seonghwa and spoke in a soft voice.

“Please listen carefully... listen to my voice...”

“You're fading.” She had tears in her eyes, though he couldn't tell what for. 

Seonghwa was drifting away by mere seconds. His eyes became heavy and he squeezed them shut in pain while teardrops fell down his side.

“Hey!! _Open your eyes!!”_

“Take this.” She placed the missing bracelet on his hands.

She smelled like daffodils. It was a pretty scent. 

At that moment Seonghwa thought,

_“Just maybe… Just maybe I’m not here tomorrow, it’s a scent worthy of the last breaths I will take.”_

“You have to listen to me!”

She spoke faintly, yet that was all he could hear. 

“Take this and use it!”

“It's the chance you wanted.”

“You can only see it if you want to!”

“You have to follow my voice.”

“I'm sorry...”

“This is all I can do for you”

...

“I hope we never meet again.”

She spoke for the last time, though he hoped to listen to her siren-like voice for the rest of eternity.

He could hear the distant sounds of crickets chirping on a midsummer day, he could hear AC machined churning away in a summer day. And he could hear the sound of a bus approaching getting louder and louder.

Seonghwa’s phone that had fallen onto the ground lit up with notifications.

“I'm on my way! Don't go anywhere!”

“You can't disappear! I can't lose you.”

“Not again”

The name “Yunho” was appearing through the broken screen that was covered with blood.

Seonghwa looked at the bracelet. 

_“Be free.”_

It read.

His eyes closed and everything became pitch black. 

There was silence and everything else. 

He asked...

_“Who are you?”_

**Author's Note:**

> DS al coda
> 
> An ocean Wave crashes onto the shore,  
> While the Sunrise glows at the Horizon.  
> I can hear you Say My Name,  
> I hope it's not an Illusion.
> 
> What I see before my eyes,  
> A Utopia through a Dazzling Light.  
> A Wonderland and wanderlust delight,  
> Hearts Awakened, Live Alive.
> 
> Through the Mist and a land unknown,  
> There, a hidden Treasure for us all.  
> Mind and soul in the Twilight zone,  
> Give into Desire, let it fall.
> 
> Let it be that, Light guides My Way,  
> If "Without you" means a broken Promise,  
> Then Precious, I'll ask you to Stay.  
> The Answer is With U, what joyful bliss.
> 
> 1117 Stars  
> Yet you are the one that shines the brightest.  
> Thank U, and protect me my Aurora,  
> A request, better to no other quest.
> 
> Here is my Declaration to you,  
> Be free! be Dancing Like Butterfly Wings!  
> A Long Journey ahead, bright and blue,  
> Warriors of the sea, the Pirate Kings.
> 
> When Crescent falls, and the full moon ascends,  
> It will come, the End of the Beginning,  
> Piercing to the Beginning of the End.  
> Though lightning strikes or time stops forever,  
> We are here to Win!
> 
> Answer to all...


End file.
